The Pendant
by Justice0w0
Summary: (AU) Two brothers, Jack and Mark, move in next to Felix. Them, all being Youtubers (Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and PewDiePie) hit off just right! But, as they all settle in, Felix realizes that there is more to his new friends than he first imagined... First Book In The Pendant Series. Hope you enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on?" Felix paused as he watched a pair of men settling down some more boxes onto a pile.

"New neighbours?" Marzia guessed.

"Well, how 'bout we meet them?" Felix walked over without waiting for a response. One of them, a thinner man with green swept hair covered by a gray hat, glanced up at his arrival. He nudged his friend, a bigger man with bright red hair and narrow glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you the new neighbours?" Felix halted and tipped his head as they stood.

"Yeah, I'm Jack- -" The green haired man wrapped an arm around the others neck, "and this is Mark."

"Ah. I'm Felix," He extended a hand and shook with them in turn.

"Need any help?" Felix stuffed his hands in his pockets and peered down at the mound of cardboard.

"Sure!" Mark shrugged off his friend and picked up two boxes.

"So, you two roommates?" Felix asked as he carefully picked up a box in his arms.

"Brothers," Jack corrected.

"Brothers and pr- -OW-WUH!" Mark glared at Jack as he stepped on his foot. His brother cleared his throat and nodded at Felix. Mark suddenly blinked in understanding.

"Brothers and... Two idiots on Youtube," Mark finished.

"Really? What are your names?" Felix asked as he placed a box by the front door.

"Markiplier and Jacksepticeye," Mark replied as he unlocked the door.

"Hey! I know you guys! I'm PEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWDIEEEPIEEEEEE!" Felix stated loudly.

"Oh, really?" Jack perked up a bit and peered around a box he held.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we can do some videos together," Jack suggested as he walked in. Felix followed and settled the box in the living room. At least, he thought it was the living room. With the house as barren as it was, he couldn't be sure.

"That'd be fun," Felix smiled.

"Alright. We need to get this done, 'cause SPEED IS KEY!" Jack ran outside. Mark followed at his heels. Felix began to walk after them but a flash of red caught his eye. He turned and slowly walked over. He squatted down and gently scooped up an amulet. It had a teardrop ruby that was about a little over an inch in length.

It had a golden ring around the jewel, with a hawk with outstretched wings at the base of the curve of the ruby. It had a boxy golden chain and an alluring effect on it. He studied it for a few moments before standing straight.

"Hey! I found this necklace on the ground!" He announced as he walked up. Mark dropped his box and raced over. Felix blinked in surprise as he hastily grabbed it and dropped it over his neck.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Mark said briskly as he saw Felix's startled look. He tucked the pendant behind his shrit and turned to awkwardly walk away. 'Someone likes jewelry,'

"Sorry 'bout that," Jack murmured as he walked up. "That's from our grandmother. He really treasures it."

"You don't?" Felix asked.

"Eh, I have my own thing she gave me," He shrugged a bit before wlaking on into the house. Felix raised an eyebrow, though he didn't question either of the brothers. Instead, he helped them load the rest of the boxes inside. By the time they finished, the sun was sinking close to the horizon.

"I don't suspect you'll be able to set your beds up," Felix said as he placed his hands on his sides in satisfaction. "You could stay over at my place."

"Sure!" Mark exclaimed.

"Ooh, we could start our first vid together!" Jack called excitedly.

"But we need our computers," His brother pointed out. Jack's face died a bit.

"Oh. Yeah..."

"We can do something else," Felix piped up. "Plus, I have an XBox, so we can do somethin' together."

"Yes!" They both yelled. Felix hurried afetr them as they darted out of the house.

"Wait up!"

* * *

 **So. Author Notes.**

 **This story changes into a lot more later on. More being interesting, thrilling, and spanning into a series. I also have other Youtuber based books I'm workin' on. These books will probably be updated the most, since I JUST LOVE THEM.**

 **And if later on, you don't like this, I'll go ahead and say its 10x more interesting than my first plot idea. It was weird as fuck. BUT NOW, its much better and not as... creepy?  
**

 **Anyways, off I go!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Three... Two... One... GOO!" Jack, Mark, and Felix raced down the aisle, pushing their carts. Felix pulled ahead and placed his feet along the horizontal bar, pumping a fist as he rode on it.

"Fuck yeah!" He called triumphantly. Mark hopped off the cart and ran along, trying to catch up. Felix did so as well to keep his lead. As they reached the end, Felix whooped and grinned proudly, placing his hands on his sides.

"I won, ya BIIITCHEEESSSSSS!" Felix dabbed a bit and chuckled.

"Markimoo is too cool to dab," He folded his arms before remembering his chest cam and letting them drop.

"Plus, ya did it wrong," Jack strolled up. "Now watch me."

He extended his arms out and dabbed, along with using the momentum of his extended arm to spin on his heels a few times before kneeling down, still holding his arms. The pair clapped and let out whistles as he stood back up and flashed a smile.

"Thank youuu~!" He bowed before chuckling a bit.

"Anyways, lets go and buy some SHIT!" Felix exclaimed. He cringed a bit as a woman walked by, glaring at him as she hurriedly walked off with her younger son.

"Jesus, who pissed in her cereal?" Felix muttered.

"Maybe we shouldn't be screaming curse words," Mark pointed out.

"Or screaming period," Jack added.

"Then that means you can't talk at all," Mark wrapped an arm around his brothers neck.

"Oooh, you're right," He murmured as he wrenched himself free of Mark's grasp. Thus began a montage idea they edited in to their videos.

"Pass it!" Felix called. Jack was holding bread under his arm like a football and tried to get around Mark. He finally dived between his brothers legs and threw the loaf of bread as he skidded forward on the ground.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Felix and Jack shouted as Felix slammed it forcefully into the cart. They highfived before continuing elsewhere.

"Chippity Chippity chips!" Jack tossed it over Felix's head. The Swede whirled around and dove to catch it, beating Mark to it.

"YEEEESSS! You can suck my Dick, Mark," He chuckled as he placed it into the cart.

"You're the one who bruised his elbow," Mark lifted his forearm and pointed to a small bruise just above Felix's elbow.

"Oh. Oops," He murmured. As they slowly walked off.

"Oh Shit-!" Mark fell forward and dropped a jar he'd been holding. It cracked and it began leaking over the floor.

"God, why did we run with a pickle jar?" Jack knelt down and rolled it over.

"I thought they were supposed to be plastic now, or something else because glass safety law blah blah blah," Mark pushed himself to a stand.

"Sirs?" They glanced up and saw an employee walking up. He seemed rather cross with his eyes narrowed and his arms folded.

"You three have been very disruptive and- -" He glanced down at the broken glass. "Destructive?"

"Sorry about that," Mark nodded to the mess. "But how are we disruptive?"

"You were running around screaming," The employee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, I mean, I wasn't hurting anyone or anything," Mark pointed out.

"ANYTHING?" He pointed a finger at the jar. Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"We can clean it up, Felix offered.

"Nah, nah. Just leave with a one week ban," He waved a hand. Felix decided not to ask about purchasing, but instead slowly walked off. The employee followed a few yards behind them, watching them as they slipped into Felix's car.

They drove in an awkward silence, not sure how to strike up a conversation- -or whether they even wanted to. At least, as they pulled up to the sidewalk, Jack kicked started.

"Should we?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Felix glanced back at his two passengers.

"No, stupid," Mark elbowed his brother roughly.

"Should you what? What aren't you telling me?" Felix puffed out bus lower lip in a fake pout. "Pweaze?"

"I'm getting out," Mark announced briskly as he swung opened the door and shut it abruptly in Jack's face.

"Well he turned, didn't he?" Felix tipped his head.

"We both kinda have a temper, runs out through the family," Jack replied with a small shrug.

"Didn't need to slam the door in your face."

"I-I was asking a question I shouldn't have asked," Jack shifted over and popped open the door.

"But what was it?" Felix asked as he also slipped out.

"I shouldn't mention it. It's nothing," Jack waved a hand, trying to brush off the subject. Yet Felix wasn't easily persuaded.

"Can I at least get a hint?" He urged.

"Oh, Mark is calling, I better go," Jack turned and raced up to the front door leaving Felix no time to reply. He frowned a bit before slowly walking up to his house.

~~Time Skip~~

"Hello?" Mark answered from the other end.

"Hey, you finish editing the video?" Felix questioned as he leaned back on his office chair.

"A little hard on this crappy laptop, but I managed."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking... I'm curious about the hawk carving on that necklace of yours."

"Haha," Mark replied sarcastically. "Go ahead and joke about me wearing jewelry."

"No, seriously. Is there any purpose behind it?" Felix waited a few moments afterward.

"Yes..."

"What is it?"

"Can't say. But it's nothing important," Mark shrugged.

"FUCKING CHRIST. What's with you two and secrets?" Felix scoffed, more jokingly than serious. Though it was nagging at him why there had to be a secret behind a pendant.

"What can I say? We're secretive guys. Anyways, its getting late, and Jack is already passed out on the air mattress. Better prank him before he wakes up. See ya," With that, the call ended. Felix leaned his head over the top of his seat and stared at the upside down room.

'Yay. More secrets. I'm totally not slowly becoming pissed,' He thought with a sigh. He rubbed his face with a hand before lifting his head up. Felix spun on the swivel chair and stood up onto the carpet. He decided to take his mind off things and calm down in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

~~1 week since the grocery incident~~

"I SCREAM, YE SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR IIICECREEEAAAAAMM!" Felix shrank away as Jack shouted aloud.

"Fuck, you're as loud as shit," Felix rubbed the side of his head with his index and middle finger.

"Come on, shit ain't as loud AS MEEEEE!" Jack waved his hand. He gasped in horror as the chocolate icecrem slipped off the cone and onto the warm concrete. He stayed silent for a few moments, locked into position.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screeched in a high pitched tone. Mark coughed a bit and nudged his shoulder, nodding to the many faces of a bewildered clump of teens. Jack smiled sheepishly and hurried on.

"Rest In Piece Jack's icecream, from 5:22pm to 5:26pm," Felix joked as he walked up beside his green haired friend.

The all giggled loudly as they remembered his horrified scream and the confused pedestrians. "Wait, did you say 5:26pm?"

"Yep. Why you asking, Jackaboy?" Felix turned his head to look at him.

"Uhh, just," Jack suddenly gave a fake-yawn. "Wow, its just later than I thought."

"No one gets tired at 5," Felix narrowed his eyes.

"Jack, just tell him, its alright," Mark murmured.

"What- -!? But y- -"

"He's afraid of the dark," Mark said abruptly. Jack elbowed his side with a loud cough.

"And Mark is scared of the moon." He added dryly.

"Oh really?" Felix raised an eyebrow with a skeptical expression.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"And Jack is also scared of cats,"

"I'm allergic to them. Which is convenient since ye are the one scared of animals."

"Should I mention your wide fear of stuffed ani- -"

"Is it impossible for you two to say the truth?" Felix snapped, stepping in front of them with his arms folded. They waited in awkward silence for a minute, Felix studying them as their gazes were downcast.

Mark finally caved in. He lifted his gaze with Felix's with a solemn expression. "If we tell you, then... 'People' out there will want to hurt you."

At first, Felix wasn't buying it. But when Mark didn't break gaze, he realized he was serious on it. Jack shuffled awkwardly, giving Mark a sideways glance.

"What big of a secret could you possibly have?" Felix was more concerned than agitated. How could they know something so important that just be hinting it Felix would be hurt- -or, more likely in the sense of him knowing,- -killed?

Mark simply shook his head a bit, refusing to answer. Felix brushed it off and decided to let the subject drop. He supposed he shouldn't look into it if it got him killed, even though be wanted to know SO BADLY.

They all took a shortcut through a park which had densely packed trees. As the sun sank lower, Felix noticed Jack and Mark seemed pretty tense.

"You to okay?" He asked as he ate the small chunk that was left of his icecream cone.

"Hmm?" Mark looked over. "Oh, yep. Totally."

"You two seem a little on edge," Felix commented as he walked on. Jack was dead silent, scanning the treetops with quick blue eyes.

"DUCK!" Mark suddenly lunged forward and landed on Felix, making him yelp.

"What- -!?" Mark abruptly stood and grabbed his wrist, practically flying off as he dragged Felix behind him.

"Mark, what the shit!?" Felix stumbled as he tried to keep himself from tripping. Mark took no notice but instead kept sprinting.

"Mark!" Jack suddenly ran up beside him. "I couldn't shake them!"

"Should we switch?"

"Sure," Jack agreed. Jack grabbed onto Felix's forearm as Mark let go and suddenly dashed the opposite direction.

"Did you two seriously just pass me off like I was a box of chocolates or something?" Felix asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes. Now keep running," Jack replied briskly.

"Why? What are we running from?" Felix asked as he tried to glance over his shoulder

"Just keep moving," The green haired man replied. Felix blinked, yet he didn't object. About a minute later, they both skidded to a halt as a large figure landed from above. It had ragged, torn clothing over it and stood at about 6 and a half fee tall. It had pale blue skin and two sickly yellow eyes with no hair and had a well muscular build to it. But what Felix noticed immediately was its four arms.

"Shit," Jack growled. 'Shit? SHIT? A HUGE MONSTER COMES OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE AND HE JUST SAYS SHIT!?' Felix thought as his breathing quickened. This had to be a dream, but it was all to real. Especially when the monster raised two arms on its left side and swatted him into a tree. That pain was definitely real.

His breathing quickened as the... 'Thing'... Loomed over him. He managed a little squeak, though it was nothing helpful. The monster raised a silver ring and brought it to his left eye. He closed his other one and examined Felix through the ring. Felix was curious, confused, and scared as Shit all at the sam time.

"The Blue Wolf has been found!" He roared loudly.

"W-What!?" Felix shrank back, his blue eyes flashing in confusion and terror as it unsheathed a curved scimitar from its belt. The monster eyed the sword before lifting it above its head. It yelled as a flash of green pinned it down. A large, green colored wild cat pinned the monster down and roared out deafeningly in its right ear.

The blue bipedal growled and grabbed his sword once more. The feline swiftly least off to avoid it as it swung to hit him. The creature bit down on a forearm and clawed the monster's side. The green cat continued to do so, biting and clawing at it and jumping back to avoid an attack. The scimitar's blade hit nothing but thin air.

Finally, with an angered snarl, it turned and fled. The green cat roared after the retreating monster. It breathed heavily from its fast moving tactic, its piercing gaze staring off where his opponent went. It turned to look straight over at Felix. In the same instant, Mark stumbled in the clearing, gasping.

"GOD MARK!" Felix stared dumbfounded as a flash occurred and the green cat was gone, replaced by Jack. Jack raced over to his brother and looked in dismay at the assortment of wounds.

"Its fine," Mark shrugged it off. "Nothing I can't handle."

"This," They turned as Felix announced matter-of-factly, "is the craziest dream I've ever had. EVER."

"Err, afraid its not a dream, Blue Wolf," Jack replied.

"Wait- -Blue Wolf?" Mark looked at Jack in bewilderment. "How?"

"A monster we ran into used the Ring of Truth. It looked at Felix and announced he was Blue Wolf," Jack explained. Though it didn't help Felix in the least.

"Blue wolves? Shape-shifting? Monsters? Rings?" Felix blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. "You've got some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, since Mark and Jack are related, they need different full names. My idea is;**

 **Mark William Fischbach and Séan William Fischbach**

 **But if you have suggestions on their combined middle and last name, please leave it in a review! Thanks!**

 **Now, onto what you actually give a Shit about**

* * *

Mark and Jack insisted that they should leave the park first before continuing any explanation. Felix reluctantly agreed and the left it behind in a hurry.

Mark closed the front door and evidently locked it. Felix stood with his arms folded as Jack and Mark locked each window and pulled curtains or blinds.

"I think we've got em all," Jack announced as he walked up. Mark nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Felix walked over to the brothers. "Talk."

"Okay. First off, I have a pendant as well," Jack reached in his pocket and lifted out a necklace. It was like Mark's, except the gold color was a bright silver, and his own teardrop gem was an emerald. And instead of a hawk in midflight, it showed a big cat laying on its back, curled around the bottom curve of the jewel.

"So what's with these necklaces?" Felix asked.

"They're the reason we can do this," There was a flash and Mark presentably disappeared. It tom Felix a moment to spot the red hummingbird hovering beside Jack.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO TINY!" He yelped excitedly. Jack rolled his eyes a bit with a small smile.

"Mark specializes in flying animals, and I specialize in felines," Jack explained. His own green flash came and he turned into a green tabby, cleaning a forepaw casually.

"Oh my god its soooo CUUUUUTE!" Felix scooped up Jack and hugged him in cat form.

"You know its still me right?" The green tabby asked.

"Don't give a fuck you as a cat is adorable," Felix cooed, though he obediently set Jack back on the floor. Mark and Jack both turned back with red and green bursts of light.

"So what does this have to do with wolves?" Felix asked, steering back on topic.

"What- -oh, right. Blue Wolf," Jack cleared his throat. "Well, see, I'm Green Panther, and Mark is Red Hawk," He gestured his hand to him and his brother. "We, as I have said, specialize in the animals we're named after."

"Uh, but you're not Green Panther and Red Hawk. You're Mark and Jack," Felix pointed out.

"Mark and Sean, actually," Jack piped up.

"Not the point." Felix glanced at him. Mark and Jack shared a small glance. At this point, they would have been glad if something came crashing into the house. But as there was a few moments of silence, the pair decided to get it over with.

"Okay. Let's explain this the best we can," Jack looked over to Mark. He nodded in agreement and hurried down the hall, Jack following. Felix raised an eyebrow quizzically, though he kept his stance. The brothers quickly returned. Something bright blue in Jack's hand caught Felix's eye. Jack extended his hand and Felix slowly grabbed it. It was another necklace, silver outlines like Jack's but with a sapphire and a sleek blue wolf at the bottom.

"Cool," Felix examined it closely. "Wait, is this mine?"

"What made you suspect that? The wolf or the color blue?" Jack asked sarcastically. Felix shot him a look before slipping it over his head. They both jerked their heads up as there was a loud, metallic sound.

"Holy crap, is that a portal!?" Felix exclaimed.

"Nice guess," Mark smirked at Felix's bewilderment. A small, silver, rectangular cube about a foot long was laying on the ground, projecting a blue swirling screen above it like a doorway. Jack casually poked his head through it, though it didn't come out the other end.

"Wrong one," Jack announced as he slipped back out.

"Oops," Mark crouched down and unfolded a keyboard. "Put 'r' instead of 'e'."

He quickly typed out something and folded it back in. There was a pause and the portal's spiraling sped up. In a few moments it slowed back down to its normal pace. Mark strolled over and pushed Felix towards it.

"Wait- -Shouldn't you check it ag- -?" He was cut off as he fell through. He landed hard on a floor. Felix blinked and propped himself up on his elbows. He saw hard wood floor; they were still at Mark's house?

"Who're you?" Felix yelped in surprise and looked up. A stout man with a short beard and odd green eyes was looking down at him.

"A very confused Felix," He replied as he pushed himself up. The stranger nodded, and then looked down at the pendant.

"You're Blue Wolf."

"I'm getting sick of this name calling," Felix muttered. There was a foosh sound (Feel so stupid putting that) and Felix saw Jack and Mark stepping through.

"You found Blue Wolf?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm not fu- -"

"Just ignore it," Jack waved him off. Felix huffed a bit and narrowed his eyes. Jack turned back to him. "And yes we did, Alabaster Cow."

Felix immediately snorted. Mark shot him a glare, and Felix blinked. 'What? You can't tell me you didn't laugh when you heard that name,' Felix thought crossly.

"This is great!" Alabaster piped up. "And the White Gazelle is here too."

"Ya don't say?" Jack tipped his head. "Where?"

"Out at the castle. He's in an important meeting with Queen Crystal," Alabaster explained.

"Why weren't we invited?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, Green Panther. We went to tell you in advance, but you were no longer residing in your home. We did not know where you went," He murmured.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Jack shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Nonsense. Follow me, I'll take you over."

* * *

"So, who is this White Gazelle?" Felix asked as they stopped and waited for the drawbridge to lower.

"A friend of ours named Matthias," Mark replied.

"Lemme guess; Youtuber?"

"Yeah. See's like Youtubers are pretty unlucky," Mark rubbed the back of his neck and stepped onto the wooden drawbridge. They all walked along until horns suddenly blared and it slopped up.

"What the fuck!?" Felix exclaimed as he clawed at the smooth wood and dug his feet in to try and stop himself from falling.

"The horns!" Alabaster gasped. "We are being invaded!"

He easily jumped down to the ground, as did the two brothers. Felix gave it a shot, though he landed clumsily and ended up on his side. "Shit."

"Take him," Mark ordered before he flashed into a large, red toned Peregrine Falcon and flapped higher up to scan the area. Jack flashed into a horse and impatiently stomped a hoof. Felix paused before climbing onto the odd green horse with Alabaster in front of him.

"I'm riding on my friend's back. The fuck?" Felix murmured as Jack raced down the path to the final entrance into the palace.

"Faster than running on human feet," Jack pointed out as they arrived across the court a few seconds later. He flashed back to normal as soon they were off and let Alabaster take the lead as he dashed down a corridor. They soon skidded to a halt as a tall man with ginger hair strode by. Felix saw Jack and Alabaster dip their heads a bit to him and realized the crowd he had.

"So this all medieval?" Felix asked as what he presumed was the king continued on at a brisk pace.

"Sorta, yeah," His friend shrugged before suddenly perking up. "Ooh, Matthias!"

A man halted in his tracks and turned to him, brightening. "Sean!"

He had dirty brownish blond hair and the same sort of blue eyes as Jack and Felix. He happily hugged Jack for a moment before glancing over at Felix.

"He is...?" Matthias gestured to Felix.

"Ooh, Felix, a.k.a Blue Wolf," Jack nodded to him.

"No, it's a.k.a Felix, since that's who I ACTUALLY am!" Felix retorted sharply.

"No one here will believe that, trust me," Matthias sighed heavily.

"Anyways, meet Matthias, the White Gazelle," Jack nodded over. Matthias reached into his pocket and flashed off a necklace. It had the saem design as the others- -with a golden chain, and it's own sparkling white opal and a lean gazelle at the bottom.

A guard suddenly ran past, stumbling a bit. Felix immediately noticed he had an arrow in one shoulder and had his hands around it tightly. He was breathign heavily and frantically alerted the approaching horde of guards, "AZGARTH IS ATTACKING!"

* * *

 **AH-HA! Done :3**

 **And to answer WildRosa's question:**

 **Mark was going to say protectors (Which this chapter pretty much covers)**

 **Anyways, until the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit ton of bricks," Mark soared down lower and scanned the village. He dived down and shrieked loudly. He paused in the air and pointed a talon towards the castle. As the villagers quickly fled upon following where he pointed, Mark dove around the invaders and caught their attention.

"Red Hawk!" One spat.

"I'm a peregrine falcon now, actually," Mark pointed out. They scowled and began to draw their weapons.

Mark spiraled in the air and dodged arrows and poorly thrown swords and axes. "This is a little easy. Any challenge?"

"A challenge?" He glanced over and stiffened as he saw a familiar figure crouched in the shadow of a building.

"Err, n-nevermind!" Mark called nervously. As the man stepped out, Mark turned and bolted away at an angle. 'Go, go, go, go, go, go,' He began to heave breaths as he urged himself to go faster. Once his instinct told him he was at the right altitude, he tucked his wings to his side and plummeted down.

When he neared the ground, he flared his wings and swooped up. He was sure he was far away- -and as much as he hated retreating, and leaving the village vulnerable, he knew what would happen if he'd stayed.

"Surprise," A voice whispered above him. Something grabbed the back of his talisman and jerked it up. Mark was jolted back and he flapped desperately, twisting around to try and wrench free. The falcon above him countered his movements and slipped off the necklace.

Mark extended an arm to try and grab it again as there was a flash and he was human again. He fell facing the sky and turned around, landing heavily. He gasped in pain at the impact and breathed heavily as he laid on the ground.

"So," He flinched a bit as there was a flash and a pair of feet landed in front of him. "Three pendants. Lucky me."

'Wait, three? That's not right...'

"I can sense you're confused," Mark felt a pang of agitation as he imagined his smug expression. "I have yours, mine, and Black Swordfish's."

"Wait- -how did you get- -?"

"That's my own business," The man interrupted before turning to an eagle in a flash of light and flying away. Mark pushed his upper half up and winced in pain. He rolled onto his back and sat up. He took a few long breaths and rubbed a shoulder.

He stumbled up and looked towards the sky. "C'mon... Where are you, you son of a bitch?"

* * *

"You enjoying your pretty necklace?" Jack asked as he skidded along the hallways at a sprint.

"Yes, actually," Felix replied as he fiddled with it.

"Good. Cause you're gonna use it today and now," He replied without breaking stride.

"Wait, what?" Felix was slowing down to stop, but Matthias urged him forward from behind. Felix hurried up a long flight of spiraling stone steps and emerged at a smaller tower of the castle. Jack turned into a sleek green cheetah almost immediately.

"Uh, why the running animal?" Felix inquired.

"They can see far and the black markings under their eyes cut off glare, so I can see out better." Jack replied briskly. He studied the sky before muttering a curse under his breath.

"Damn. Matthias, we got company," Jack turned back human and glanced over one shoulder.

"Shit. Am I correct to assume the worse?"

"You are," Jack nodded. His figure was suddenly gone as he molded into an osprey and shot off.

"Well, Felix, looks like you need to use your pendant," Matthias placed a hand on his shoulder. Felix briefly glanced over at him.

"But how?"

"You'll learn like the rest of us- -" He suddenly slipped behind the blond and shoved him off the tower.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I'M GONNA DIE!" Felix yelled as he plummeted.

"We all reacted the same way. Trust me, you won't die." Matthias called to reassure him.

Adrenaline raced through him as Felix tensed in panic. The air rushed past him, and he shut his eyes tight as he braced for impact. He gasped as something swoopd up from below him, and he was suddenly on the back of a hazel colored dragon. It arched around and landed on the tower where Matthias had shoved him off.

"Apparently you don't shift well," He commented lamely as Felix shakily slid off.

"T-That almost killed m-me!" Felix snapped.

"No kidding," Matthias responded with a nod to the dragon. The animal huffed, looking displeased. "Anyways, we can't help, in this case. Just stay here, and don't die, Kay?"

Matthias' form changed to a kite (the bird, obviously) and he nodded briskly at Felix before soaring up. He sent a departing message as he went; "Just stay there, and it'll be okay."

Somehow, Felix highly doubted that.

* * *

 **After thousands of years...**

 **I AM RESSURECTED!**

 **I'm back and writing chapters! Whoop whoop! :3**


End file.
